


Vampire Night

by Sterekaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Making Out, Starvation, Stiles is bitten by a vampire, derek hale / stiles stilinski - Freeform, sterek, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekaddict/pseuds/Sterekaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is bitten by a rogue vampire and has an almost unsatisfiable hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for a while but the more I look at it, the more I kinda don't wanna work on it anymore, I feel like it's good enough? 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and if there's something I need to tag please let me know so I can add it! I'm not very good at tagging things /: 
> 
> Sorry if some things don't make sense I kept adding things and then kind of forgetting to add more so the things made sense but oh well! It is what it is. 
> 
> Also yes I did use the Vampire Diaries vampire look and stuff for this fic too, so yeah that's where that's from.  
> Enjoy! :)

The smell of blood was strong, fresh and new in Stiles' nose. His neck sore, as if he had slept in an awkward angle. 

Stiles groans as he wakes, the metallic scent of blood so overwhelming he kind of wants to cry and scream at the same time. He pushes himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walks to the bathroom across from his bedroom. Or what he thinks is his bathroom. He looks around and realizes he's standing somewhere in the preserve. It's dark but the sun will be coming up soon, he realizes he's been out for what was probably a few hours. 

That's when the night's events hit him, like a punch to the gut. He looks at himself in the camera of his phone, he's covered in dirt, dried blood on his shirt and face. And he practically screams at the two puncture holes on the side of his neck, blood clotted and dry. 

*  
He was out in the early hours of the night just as the sun had set below the horizon. The air was cool enough for a light sweat shirt, pulled tight against his body. 

He felt like he was being watched, constantly turning around to see if anyone was following, but there was no one. He speeds up his pace, hoping to get home faster. 

Suddenly the wind was knocked out of him as he was pinned against a tree, a hand pressed firmly against his neck. 

"You smell so tempting...delicious." The man holding him stated, licking a long stripe up Stiles' neck, stopping at his jugular, inhaling sharply. 

Stiles shudders, struggling to push the man away from him as his teeth grazed the slope of Stiles' neck. Seeing no other option, Stiles cups his fist and brings it up quickly to the man's head, flattening his hand as it slams against his ear. 

The man staggers back, holding his now bleeding ear. Stiles pushes him back, hard and bursts into a sprint down the wooded trail, running for what seems like hours but is only mere minutes. 

He keeps pushing on, feeling branches make small cuts into the skin of his face and hands. Before he knows it he's on the ground, pinned down, his head forced to the side, exposing the fragile skin of his neck. 

"Get the fuck--" Stiles starts but is cut off as soon as he feels two sharp points puncture his neck. The man above him groans, continuing to suck on Stiles' neck. Stiles whimpers, trying to thrash around to get the man off him but he feels weaker and tired. He squirms one last time before the man disappears and Stiles is able to push himself up and stagger in the way of his home, passing out in the woods still covered in dirt and blood. 

*  
Stiles' knees go weak at the memory. He quickly stands and goes home. Stopping at the door to unlock it, but once it's open he can't get inside, like there is a barrier in the way. He keeps pushing but he can't get anywhere. 

"What the fuck.." 

"Stiles what the hell happened? Stop standing outside and get in here!" His dad says, before grabbing his arm before pulling Stiles inside. 

"I have to be invited in..?" Stiles thinks weakly. 

"Go get cleaned up! I have to get to work but once I'm back you will tell me what happened." His dad stated before leaving. 

Stiles heads upstairs and strips before getting into the shower, scrubbing his skin until it's red. 

*  
The sun is rising higher in the sky by the time he gets out of the shower. He wraps a towel around his waist and heads to his room. He closes the door and heads to his dresser, where a direct beam of sunlight was shining through the window. 

He reached for the drawer but pulled his arm back in searing pain, while a small puff of smoke had gone off it.

"Fucking hell!" Stiles yelled to himself before glancing at his arm that now was sporting a healing burn. 

He reminded himself to call Deaton later. And to not go outside. 

*  
Stiles went to Deaton's office when the sun had set. They talked for a while before Stiles watched Deaton create some kind of ring from a weird spell or something. 

"Do not ever take this off. If you do and you come into contact with sunlight you will burn, possibly die." Deaton shrugs before handing Stiles the ring. "I'm sorry this happened to you like this I wish I could help more but unfortunately I cannot."

"Thanks..." Stiles slips on the ring and leaves. 

* 

He sits in his jeep for a few minutes before heading up to Derek's loft, where the rest of the pack is waiting to start a meeting about some infestation in town. 

Stiles' fingers turn white from how hard he's gripping the steering wheel at the smell, no, delicious stench of blood flooding his nostrils. It's not as strong, considering it's not fresh, seeping from a new wound. 

Stiles looks at himself in the rear view mirror, feeling his face change. He stares in awe as his eyes bleed red, black veins popping up around his eyes. His mouth drops open slightly to reveal four pointed teeth extending from his canines. Stiles shuts his eyes tightly and hides his face, taking deep breaths, feeling his face go back to normal. 

*  
Everyone stares at him as he enters Derek's loft. Their noses held high, smelling him as he enters. Stiles lowers his head slightly, going to the couch and taking his usual seat on the end, pulling the collar of his hoodie, higher to hide the side of his neck that hasn't healed yet but is almost there. 

He was in a hurry and had forgotten to cover it with something else so that will have to do. Everyone seems to be giving him the stink eye, looking at him like he had rolled around in a pile of shit before coming over. 

"You smell...different.." Scott said, sounding concerned. "You okay?" 

"Y-yeah I'm fine just..tired I guess.." Which wasn't totally true but it was enough that his heart didn't stutter. 

Stiles looked around the room and glanced at Derek who wouldn't stop staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Stiles stays in the same position until the meeting was over, as soon as everyone leaves he rushes to the bathroom and locks the door, trying to calm his nerves and rid his nose of the scent of blood. 

"Stiles?" Derek knocks on the door, turning the door knob, trying to open the door. 

Stiles inhales, the scent of Derek's werewolf blood filling his nose. Stiles whimpers, feeling his face change he screws his eyes shut and curls up on the bathroom floor. 

"I'll..." Stiles groans. "Be out in a sec.." Stiles is breathing shallow, trying not to inhale the scent of Derek. 

Stiles finally calms after 15 minutes and opens the door to see a worried Derek on the other side. 

"What happened?"

"I just uh, needed a few minutes to breath sorry I'm okay now, I'll see you later.." Stiles staggers a little bit, hand hitting the wall, his hoodie falling away from the bite on his neck that hasn't healed yet.

Derek grabs Stiles by his shoulders, holding him still, gazing at his neck. 

"What is that?" Derek growls. 

Stiles shakes him off, surprised that he was able to get Derek to even budge, considering how strong he is. 

" I don't know what you mean." Stiles says quickly, hand coming up to cover the bite on his neck. He felt nauseated and was sure his skin was pale and that he looked sick. 

Stiles rushed out of the door and down to his jeep as fast as he was able, he was breathing heavy, but felt relaxed as soon as he pulled away from Derek's loft and away from the scent of Derek's blood. 

*  
Over the next few weeks Stiles had this hunger that he couldn't seem to satisfy no matter what he ate. Human food was delicious as always but it wasn't helping the fact that he was hungry as hell. 

He waited until nightfall before sneaking into the hospital. Stiles was surprised to find that it was almost empty, a few nurses here and there but not enough to where he would be easily caught if he was found wandering the halls. 

Stiles took the elevator to a certain floor where the blood was kept in massive coolers. Most of which wouldn't be used because not many people needed blood transfusions. 

He quickly looked around and clambered into the room, locking the door being extremely thankful that the window on the door was tinted. Stiles pulled off his empty backpack and looked through the massive fridges filled with blood bags of all different types. 

Stiles didn't even bother to look, he just grabbed whatever and filled his bag to the brim and rushed back to his jeep. 

*  
When stiles gets home he shoves the bag into his freezer and heads to the store. He buys a small deep freezer that will be able to fit into his closet, so no one would be able to stumble upon the stash if he had hid it in the kitchen. 

He sets up the freezer in his closet and unpacks the blood into it. He grabs a bag, feeling his face change already before his fangs puncture the bag and the warm blood fills his mouth.

Stiles practically moans as the blood flows down his throat, satisfying the hunger he's had for the past two weeks. 

He drains 4 bags in a matter of minutes. 

*  
Stiles is able to control himself the next time he sees Derek a few weeks later. The scent of him is still overwhelming but now that Stiles knows how to keep his hunger at bay it's easier. 

The bite on his neck has healed, just a couple bruises now, so there's no need to hide it anymore. Stiles is cleaning up Derek's living room from the pack meeting when Derek pushes him against the wall, smelling him all over. 

By now the stench of newborn vampire has been dissolved and was now a part of his regular scent, it wasn't standing out and Stiles didn't smell any different than he always had. But somehow Derek knew something was up, unlike the rest of the pack who had given up on trying to figure it out.

"Something about you smells different..but good." Derek says, burying his nose behind Stiles' ear, inhaling deeply. 

Stiles bites his lip hard, -feeling blood fill his mouth-, trying to suppress the need to smell Derek right back. 

He fails. 

Stiles settles a hand on Derek's waist, the other resting on his neck. Stiles clenches on the fabric of Derek's shirt, pulling him closer, pressing his face to Derek's neck where the smell seems the strongest. 

Derek stills as Stiles licks a stripe up his neck, breathing heavy, taking in Derek's scent. Stiles clenched Derek's shirt until his knuckles turned white, trying to shift his face back to normal. 

Derek pushes Stiles against the wall just as his face is returning to normal. Stiles' eyes fly open to reveal the red, turning back to an amber brown. 

Derek steps away, eyes wide, searching Stiles' face for any sign of what had just disappeared but finds none. 

"What the hell happened to you..?" 

Stiles look away, feeling ashamed. "I was bitten a few months ago..." 

"Why didn't you say anything? This is serious who else knows about this?" Derek asks, and he sounds sympathetic, worried even. 

Stiles falls to his knees, hunger overtaking him before he's able to answer. It's been a week or two since he last fed, the urge not as strong then. But now, it was strong and it hurt so bad, the scent of Derek's blood overwhelming. 

"I need..." Stiles whimpers at the pain of the hunger. 

Derek crouches in front of him. "What ? What do you need Stiles? Tell me." 

"Blood..I need blood..so hungry..I didn't think I had to feed so often Derek..it hurts." Stiles' voice is almost a growl now. 

"Take mine!" Derek hauls Stiles closer to him. 

"I can't.." Stiles whispers, dragging his lips along Derek's neck. "God you smell so good.." 

Stiles pulls the short hairs on the nape of Derek's neck, eliciting a small moan from the older man. 

He licks a stripe up Derek's neck, stopping at his jugular, positioning his fangs just above the vein. 

"Fuck Derek I can't.." Stiles says starting to pull away, the pain of the hunger getting stronger and stronger, as is the scent of Derek's blood filling Stiles' nose. 

"Just fucking-" Derek growls as soon as Stiles sinks his teeth into Derek's neck. 

Stiles moans into Derek's neck, taking and taking blood, savoring the taste as it fills his mouth. It's better than he could've ever imagined, Derek's blood, hot and delicious on his tongue. 

He drinks until his hunger dissipates and then some. Stiles knows he could just keep drinking if he wanted to, Derek's healing power producing more blood almost as soon as he loses it. 

Eventually Stiles pulls away, blood running down his chin and neck. 

Stiles watches the wounds close on Derek's neck, giving Derek time to recover. He looks at him and Derek looks gone. His eyes blown wide, his iris' just a small ring of color around his pupils. 

Stiles bites his lip slightly before pulling Derek into a searing kiss, needy and thankful and wet from blood. Derek's stubble, scraping Stiles' lips is a sweet sensation. 

Stiles pulls away, looking at the smear of blood across Derek's mouth, Stiles knows his face isn't back to normal yet but he doesn't care, as Derek brings him back for another kiss. 

*  
They don't talk about what happened. 

Keeping control is a little easier, but the hunger is still painful, the blood bags not filling him up like Derek's fresh blood. 

Stiles only has to steal blood from the hospital every few weeks now but it's okay because he knows it hardly gets used for patients. 

Stiles sometimes fantasizes of drinking Derek's blood all the time. Sometimes he thinks of feeding, while Derek is buried deep inside him. 

*  
Stiles keeps his secret from the pack for a while longer, the only one knowing is Derek. Sometimes Derek offers his blood for Stiles to drink but Stiles usually declines the offer. While he's thankful, he's afraid he would hurt Derek, despite the fact that he is a werewolf.

Soon the pack notices something's up, Stiles doesn't usually eat the food they order at pack meetings. Of course he's still able to eat human food but it's not filling, no matter how much he eats. 

"Stiles you okay? I got your favorite pizza, are you not hungry or something?" Scott asks, holding his pizza away from his mouth for a bit. 

"Yeah just not feeling too well, I'm okay though, thanks." Stiles gives him a tight smile, nodding before standing up and going to the bathroom in Derek's room where his bag is. 

Stiles locks the door and pulls out multiple blood bags, biting into one, trying to refrain himself from groaning at the taste. Stiles knows it's risky, feeding here, the smell of blood will linger but his hunger is getting worse and blood bags hardly help since he fed from Derek. 

*  
Stiles isn't able to make any trips to the hospital to refill his blood supply, the pack has been busy taking all his free time between school. 

School is hard enough but pack meetings are harder, being around Derek is hard so he just stops going, letting the hunger overtake him until he cries himself to sleep and wakes up from nightmares and excruciating pain. He's thankful his dad is hardly home, in fear that he'll attack him. 

*  
Stiles locks himself away in his room during the first few days of summer, rationing what blood bags he has left. He doesn't trust himself to go into the hospital until nightfall, no matter how much the hunger hurts. 

The pain doesn't lessen, its constant, like countless stabs to the gut. He hasn't attended pack meetings for weeks, the smell of Derek driving him mad with wanting to feed. At least at home it's not as bad. 

Stiles can hardly eat human food anymore, with the hunger for blood so constant his body wants to throw up almost everything he puts in it. He hasn't had a panic attack for a while but the way he feels is so overwhelming he can't control when they come on. 

* 

Stiles is startled by a knocking on his window as he finishes the last blood bag from his supply. He opens his closet slightly, peeking out to see Derek waiting outside his window and he looks kind of pissed. 

Stiles hasn't left his room, since he almost attacked Scott after school, yearning for the taste of warm blood filling his mouth. He imagines the whole pack knows about his secret now. 

When Stiles doesn't come out of his closet, Derek just comes in the room anyways. 

"Scott told me about what happened." 

"It's not...a big deal..." Stiles is breathing shallowly like always when Derek is around. 

Derek pulls the closet door open, standing above Stiles, looking down on him. Stiles shy's away, trying not to let the scent of Derek fill his nose. 

Stiles takes a deep breath and moans at how Derek's scent fills his nose. "Fuck you smell so good." 

Derek pulls Stiles from the closet, holding him up by his biceps. Stiles hides his face, feeling ashamed that it hasn't changed back to normal in days despite the fact that he's been feeding. 

"That's why I'm here Stiles, I want to help you. You haven't shown up in weeks, everyone is worried about you. You need to feed Stiles."

"I won't feed from you..I can't." 

Derek pulls Stiles closer, pressing Stiles' face into the crook of his neck. Stiles fights him, pushing away with all that he can but his strength is weakened by the fact that he hasn't been feeding like he should. 

"I won't feed from...you." Stiles takes a deep breath, his knees going weak before he gives in and buries his fangs into the vein of Derek's neck. 

Stiles almost passes out from the taste of Derek, the feel of the hunger starting to pass quickly as he continues to feed. 

Derek leans against the wall, sliding down, bringing Stiles down with him. Derek groans as Stiles bites down harder on Derek's neck, it doesn't help the flow of blood coming out but he just loves the feel of Derek's blood in his mouth. 

He pulls away from Derek's neck, moaning. "Fuck Derek.." Stiles fails at resisting the urge to going down against Derek's hardening crotch. 

"I didn't know you liked being bitten.." Stiles says gazing at Derek, blood running down his chin and neck. 

"I didn't either until you first fed from me.." Derek groans as he presses up against Stiles' ass. "You're such a messy eater." Derek says before pulling Stiles into a messy blood filled kiss. 

Stiles reaches for Derek's jacket, slipping it off and then continuing to pull of Derek's shirt. 

Derek forgoes Stiles' shirt and goes right for Stiles' jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling out Stiles' hard cock. 

"You too come on.." Stiles gasps, reaching for Derek's jeans, fumbling with the belt. 

"I got it, I got it." Derek moves Stiles' hands away while Stiles places bloody kisses on Derek's neck and collarbone. 

Stiles marvels at Derek's dick, a flushed red color. He grips Derek in his hand, biting his lip at the way the weight of it feels in his hand. 

"God Stiles your face." Derek thumbs the veins extending from Stiles' eyes. 

"That turn you on? Hmm?" Stiles tugs gently at Derek's cock at first bringing a groan from Derek's throat. "Lemme blow you, please Derek." 

Derek just nods, as Stiles moves down and places a gentle kiss on the tip before licking a long stripe up the underside of Derek's cock. 

"Fuck.." Derek tries not to thrust up into Stiles' mouth as he sinks down, taking almost all of Derek's length in at once. He grips Stiles' shoulder breathing heavily, giving short aborted thrusts into the wet heat of Stiles' mouth. 

"C'mon give it to me I can take it.." Stiles grins, fangs and all before taking Derek's cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down quickly. Derek starts thrusting, his cock going deep into Stiles' throat.

"Stiles I'm..fuck I'm.." Stiles doesn't pull away, he keeps sucking on Derek's clock, pulling up to run his tongue around the tip of Derek's penis, teasing the foreskin. 

Derek comes into Stiles' mouth as soon as he sinks back down, he moans, feeling Stiles swallow around his cock. 

He pulls off with a filthy pop, licking his lips. Stiles grips his cock, giving fast tugs before he comes, onto Derek's stomach. 

Stiles gives Derek one last filthy kiss before he finishes feeding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken so long I've been working and I have school so I'm busy but I'll try to update more often?? Sorry if there are any spelling errors they are all mine!

Derek leaves around midnight. As soon as Stiles hears him disappear into the woods, he breaks down, breathing heavily with tears running down his face. He doesn't understand why feeding from Derek makes him feel this way. It makes him feel aroused, like he can't get enough, like he wants him all to himself. 

He's so overwhelmed by this vampire thing he feels like it's tearing him apart. He doesn't know anything about being one and he has no idea about how to control his urges when he wants to feed. Just thinking about feeding from Derek makes Stiles feel all hot and heavy. 

He wipes his faces and goes to the bathroom to clean up, but as soon as he looks in the mirror he gasps. He looks wrecked. His skin is so pale and he has blossoming hickeys on his chest and neck. But what's really weird is that he looks almost transparent, like he's hardly even there. It's almost as if he can see through himself. 

He covers the mirror with a towel and strips the rest of his clothing before stepping in the shower and turning the water on the highest temperature, and thinking about what the hell he's gonna do. 

*

He hasn't gone to a pack meeting in months, since he almost attacked Scott at school because the hunger had gotten so overwhelming. Just thinking about it makes him sick. Everyone in the pack smells wrong to him. Everyone except Derek. 

He takes a deep breath and decides that he needs to tell them. They should know right? Especially Scott, he's Stiles' best friend and they never keep secrets from each other. It's only right. Right...? 

*   
He's sitting on the couch in Derek's loft before the rest of the pack arrives. He's trying really hard not to get off the couch and bury his fangs in Derek's delicious neck. He can smell him upstairs in the shower. He wills his face to go back to normal right when the pack arrives. He feels nervous about telling them, but when they all look at him with blazing eyes he decides, he doesn't want to tell them. 

He stands up, his feet firmly on the ground. He feels his eyes tingling, wanting to change at the sign of a challenge but it all stops when Scott comes up to him and wraps his arms around Stiles' neck. 

"I knew you'd come back.." He whispers. 

Stiles is so shocked he almost doesn't hug Scott back, until he feels him pull away. Stiles quickly wraps his arms around Scott's waist, holding him close. 

"I'm sorry Scott..." Stiles takes a deep breath, calming himself. It feels good to know that Scott doesn't care about what he did, it feels good to know his best friend still cares about him. 

"I don't care what you are Stiles..even if I don't know what it is you're my best friend." 

Stiles sags with relief in his arms, glad the pack was generous enough not to listen in on their conversation. 

"Don't tell anyone." Stiles says bluntly with a little bit of edge in his voice. 

Scott just nods but Stiles had felt him tense up. They let go of each other and nod, and the rest of the pack takes their seats as Stiles goes in the kitchen to prepare some snacks for them. The scent of human food almost makes him sick. He sets the plate down and goes to the bathroom upstairs near Derek's room. 

"Stiles don't!" Someone calls after him but Stiles ignores them and takes the last few steps up the stairs before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight he sees in the bed. 

It's a girl. There's a girl in Derek's bed. What? 

Stiles stops breathing for a few seconds, before Derek steps out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Stiles feels his face change immediately, from a sweet baby looking teenager to a menacing monster. 

Derek stops, his mouth open slightly before he starts speaking. 

"Stiles..what are you doing up here?" 

"I came to see you but I guess you're busy" He rudely gestures to the woman asleep in Derek's bed. 

Derek takes a few steps towards him, holding out a hand. "This isn't what it looks like." Derek practically pleads. Stiles jerks away when Derek's hand touches his arm. 

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Stiles roars. He steps away and storms down the stairs, not caring that his face isn't normal yet. He feels tears sting his eyes and he's almost tempted to laugh at what he just witnessed. Of course Derek doesn't feel the way Stiles thought he did. Stiles could practically smell the fucking sex on the girl. 

He stops briefly noticing the pack staring at him with wide eyes. He flashes his eyes at them and leaves the loft, deciding he isn't going back there. Ever. 

*   
As soon as he gets in his jeep he drives to the hospital. He sneaks in the way he usually goes and fills up two backpacks with blood bags. All the while he's thinking "I am not going to drink from him anymore.."

*  
He lines his doors and windows with mountain ash, surprised that it's not affecting him like it does to the werewolves. He doesn't want them coming in, trying to talk to him. He turns off his phone and tosses it under his bed wondering where he went wrong. 

He and Derek were doing great just the other day, or so he thought. He pulls out his computer and gets to researching, and what he finds shocks him. 

He's on a website that seems really legit, but he's having a hard time believing what he's seeing. 

“When a vampire feeds from a human or other, they imprint. This is when a vampire and human form a bond through blood. They are able to sense each other's emotions when the bond has become strong enough. When a vampire feeds they experience an almost uncontrollable desire for lust. ” 

Stiles stops reading, taking deep breaths before he continues. 

“Only a vampire is able to break the bond between their self and the imprinted human. A human or other is free to do whatever they wish with another being, being unaffected by the bond this includes…” 

"The bond can be broken by another vampire or if the human, or vampire that has made the imprint had died. The bond can also disappear if the imprinted people spend enough time away from each other, not giving the bond a chance to strengthen."

Stiles closes his computer, covering his mouth with his hand, his breath coming quickly. No wonder he had felt so much more attracted to Derek. They were imprinted but Derek had no idea. That explains everything. But despite the bond, Stiles knows there is something more than the lust he feels for Derek when he feeds from him. It feels different somehow but he doesn't know why.

*   
Stiles stays locked in his room, curtains closed despite the knocking on the window, in the late hours of the night. His blood bags are gone, finished within a few weeks since he had gotten them. He spends his time sleeping and watching movies, ignoring the pain of the hunger coursing throughout his body. 

The sleeping helps. He's so glad it's summer because otherwise he would have to face the pack, and Derek. And he really doesn't want to see Derek. Even if he doesn't know what's going on outed anymore it doesn't bother him as much as it should. 

*  
The pack still gathers at Derek's loft, even though all Derek has been doing for the past few weeks is moping, and looking more tired than usual. Like he had just taken on the alpha pack for a second time and hasn't slept since. Everything is harder without Stiles there. He's tried everything but he can't contact him at all. He can hardly smell him, can't hear his heartbeat as well as he'd like to. 

It hurts and he doesn't know why. 

*  
Stiles has locked himself away for almost two months. He feels like he's going crazy, his throat is raw from the screaming. The pain is almost enough to kill him. Or so he thinks so. He can't stop coughing up blood. It's coming from his ears and eyes, and the amount of nose bleeds he's been having is ridiculous. He's getting weaker but he can't leave his house. 

He's afraid he'd hurt someone, the smell of Derek still permeates his nostrils no matter how much he tries to get rid of it. It's all around him, everywhere and he's going insane. 

"So hungry.." Stiles groans but the sound barely comes out. He clutches his stomach, and screams at the top of his lungs. He feels like he's slowly being eaten from the inside out and it's killing him. He can't face Derek. No after what he witnessed at Derek's loft. 

Somewhere inside himself Stiles feels like he read the situation wrong. That whatever he thinks happened didn't happen, but he can't help but think Derek lied about the way he felt about Stiles. He can feel their connection getting weaker, the pain of it diminishing adding to the pain of the hunger. 

It's too hard to ignore now. He needs to feed. 

*   
Stiles leaves just as the sun sets, the mountain ash line on his window broken, glass scattered along the floor. He pulls the hood of his jacket closer to him, hiding his transformed face. He smells the air, but no blood entices him enough to feed. Soon enough he wanders into the preserve, stumbling like a drunk man, trying to stay upright. He takes another deep breath and gags, coughing up a puddle of blood onto the forest floor. 

He knows that scent. Derek's scent. It's the strongest here in the preserve, but Stiles can tell it's much closer than he thinks. Suddenly his vision goes spotty and he falls to his knees, before two strong arms wrap around him, and hoist him up. Stiles sobs as the smell of Derek fills his nostrils. 

Lately it isn't just Derek's blood Stiles has been smelling, but it's everything else. The musky scent of the woods and that special cologne Derek uses after he showers, or the scent of fresh cut grass, and the underlying scent of burning wood. 

"Der-" Stiles tries but he hacks up another puddle of blood into his hand before he can finish speaking. 

"Don't talk." He whispers. Derek comes to a stop, deeper in the woods before sitting down, cradling Stiles in his lap, the moonlight lighting up Stiles deathly features. His eyes look sunken in, deep circles of purple under them. His skin is so pale Derek can practically see all the veins the run through Stiles' body. 

Derek unsheathes a claw and cuts a long stripe down his neck, blood pouring out slowly. Stiles whines in the back of his throat, eyeing the line of blood on Derek's neck. 

"Drink." Derek demands. "Take as much as you need." 

Stiles tries to shake his head but Derek brings Stiles' face up to his neck, making his mouth touch the cut. And for the first time in almost three months, Stiles feeds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh I'm really sorry about taking eons to update, I don't have very good excuses other than school and working. But since it's summer now I promise I'll really try to update more often, I just don't have much ideas so if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments below, I really appreciate all your feedback and helpful suggestions when it comes to my stories! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine so sorry!

Being a vampire wasnt easy when you felt like everything and everyone was out to get you. It wasn't easy being around people when you had such a high bloodlust. The only thing he was capable of doing was drinking from Derek, non stop sometimes. He knew that although Derek’s blood did satisfy him, it was beginning to not be enough for him. Stiles hasn't had human blood since he became a vampire. He knows it's dangerous to do, and he's afraid to hurt someone but the need for human blood is becoming too strong to bear. 

It was late in the night, a light sprinkle, turning into hard rain, coming over the town. Stiles pulls his hood up over his face and begins walking to the part of town where people run, even this late at night. The scenery was beautiful but the only thing Stiles could keep his focus on was the smell of blood wafting through the air, into his nostrils. He started walking faster towards the scent, until he came to the area, a single person there before his eyes. 

The person was fit, their blood pumping fast through their veins. The smell got stronger the closer Stiles got, his eyes changing, fangs elongating. As soon as the man bent down to tie his shoe, he was on him, fangs sinking into the mans jugular. His blood was so warm, and as soon as it hit Stiles’ tongue he let out a lewd, high pitched whine. Stiles bit down, and sucked harder, needing the blood to come out faster. He continued to drink, even as the man’s heartbeat slowed and his breathing stopped. 

Stiles drank until the man ran dry, and then dropped him on the ground, moving away from the scene quickly. He goes home, breathing heavily into his empty living room. Out of all the time Stiles had fed from Derek, he'd never felt this good, but Derek's blood sure came close to this. Stiles couldn't get enough of the man’s blood, and for the first time since he became a vampire, the hunger had finally subsided. 

 

Summer break was over, Stiles had caught up on all his work that he was missing, since the incident, so he was passing everything and was able to move on with his class. He's a bit nervous to show his face at school, since the horrible pack meeting, a couple weeks ago. He puts the jeep in neutral, and sets the parking brake before hopping out. He feels different, better even. His wardrobe had changed quite a bit, from the layered t shirts with flannels and weird colors, to neutrals, like gray and black, a pop of color here and there. 

So mostly what Derek wears. 

Stiles pulls his bag higher up on his shoulders and starts walking towards the front entrance of the school, feeling all eyes on him. Since earlier in his junior year, his hair had grown out and he grew into his lanky form. Slender, and toned, pale skin dotted with moles he was probably one of the most attractive people in school, on some people's terms. Sunglasses in front of his eyes, even as he walks through the hall, he can feel his eyes changing at the scent in the air, Ever since he had drank from that human, his senses had heightened, far above they did when he drank from Derek. He can see better, smell better, hear better. The whole nine yards. He casually takes a deep breath as soon as he gets to his locker, opening it as his eyes turn back to normal. He shoves his things in his locker, only keeping the things he needs for first period. He pops a piece of gum in his mouth as he walks to his class, as soon as he pushes the door open, he smirks as all eyes fall on him, as their eyes follow him as he walks to his seat in the back of the room. 

He hasnt felt the hunger since he fed from that human around two days ago. It feels amazing, being relieved of the horrific pain, the dryness of his throat gone. 

*

He sits on the hood of his jeep, as school lets out, surveying the students, smelling the scent of their blood in the air. None of them entice him as much. He gets in and pulls away, driving to Derek’s apartment complex, knowing that the pack wont be there, due to their after school activities and sports. As he steps foot in Derek's apartment, a sense of dread washes over him. His hands start shaking and his vision goes blurry, his knees go weak. Stiles pushes himself from the apartment and takes a deep breath and steps back in, and nothing happens. The apartment smells clean, like a warm summer breeze with a hint of leather and pine trees. 

Stiles smiles to himself as he sets his things on the bar and inhales the scent of Derek. He looks around the apartment, noticing that Derek had finally opted to get some updated furniture. The dining room has a nice black maple table, with enough chairs to fit every member of the pack, as well as a nice display of flowers in the center. Probably Erica's doing. His eyes sweep around the apartment and he sees that the living area is now void of the ugly couch they found on Craigslist, but is now filled with a black leather couch, with small accent pillows, a nice wooden coffee table, various bookshelves lining the walls, and even a new flat screen mounted on the wall. Even though the colors are neutral and dark, the room flows perfectly together and feels like a home.

Stiles kicks off his boots, not wanting to drag dirt and mud inside, on the new rug, and takes a seat on the couch. 

“Ugh fuck yes dude.” He moans as he sinks in, the,couch conforming to the contours of his body and hugging him like a nice fitting glove. 

His eyes pop open as he feels the couch sink next to him, he glances over and a smile instantly comes over his face. 

“Dereeeeeeek, I really like what you've done with the place, it's much nicer that the last time I was here.”

Derek just grunts and stares at the tv that had been turned on without Stiles even noticing. “Something wrong?” Stiles mumbles.

Derek takes a deep breath and looks at Stiles, their bodies seeming closer than before, but a small bit of tension in the air. Stiles adjusts himself on the couch so he's facing Derek, right leg hanging off the edge of the couch. Stiles scoots closer, his left leg touching Derek's right one. He reaches for Derek's hand, and laces their fingers together, waiting for him to speak. Derek takes a deep breath and looks over at Stiles who is waiting patiently. 

“I..I missed you..” Derek mumbles quietly. If it weren't for Stiles enhanced hearing he wouldn't have caught it. 

“I missed you too big guy.” Stiles releases Derek's hand and pulls his sleeves over his hands before winding his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him closer. Stiles gasps a little, as Derek lifts him up, pulling him into his lap, their chests pressed together. They hug tightly and breath each other in, and for the first time since he changed Stiles isn't inhaling the scent of Derek's blood.


End file.
